Various systems exist for enabling travelers to initiate a request to determine the status of their travel schedules. One way in which travelers can learn about alterations in a travel component (e.g., an airline flight) requires a traveler to look for the information. For example, a traveler may call a toll-free telephone number to determine if a flight is departing as scheduled. Such a system, however, suffers from the drawback that it requires a traveler to initiate the contact to determine the information about an altered flight. Additionally, if the flight is canceled or delayed, the user must typically make one or more calls to find and/or book alternatives.
Another system for alerting a traveler about alterations of travel components may include sending an e-mail transmission to the traveler that a travel component has been altered. For example, a traveler may receive an e-mail transmission stating that an airline flight has been canceled. This system, however, may suffer from the drawback that a traveler must have access to his/her e-mail to receive the information. Even if the traveler receives the e-mail, he/she must make one or more calls to identify travel alternatives and reschedule the flight or take another option.
These and other drawbacks exist.